Krystyna Więcławska
Krystyna Więcławska (Dorota Chotecka-Pazura) - postać drugoplanowa serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, właścicielka i sprzedawczyni jedynego sklepu w Wilkowyjach, a następnie udziałowczyni w spółce "Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o.". Żona Andrzeja Więcławskiego i matka Weroniki. Seria 1 Poznajemy Więcławską jako doświadczoną kobietę, lubiącą plotkować z klientami. Często rozmawia z Lucy o jej życiu prywatnym. Widać, że wolałaby, by Amerykanka żyła z Kusym, a nie z Witebskim. Jako ekspedientka w sklepie wie pierwsza o wszystkich nowościach we wsi. Seria 2 Gdy jej mąż wspomina, że niektóre małżeństwa biorą rozwód, by uchronić rodzinny majątek przed fiskusem, postanawia z ich związkiem zrobić podobnie. Przy kilku mieszkańcach Wilkowyj odgrywają kłótnię. W międzyczasie zaczyna podejrzewać Więcławskiego o romans z Wioletką. Uspokaja się dopiero gdy mąż składa przysięgę w kościele. Sama jednak nie jest święta w tych sprawach. Flirtuje w Policjantem, a nawet zostaje przyłapana przez Więcławskiego przy całowaniu ze Staśkiem. Widząc męża dostającego pałą od Policjanta, każe wynosić się Staśkowi, traktując go paznokciami i nazywając "zomowcem". Seria 3 thumb|296px Więcławska zatrudnia nową pracownicę - na początek na próbę - swoją siostrzenicę Jolę. Ta okazała się być bardzo niezdarna i powolna, więc postanawia z niej zrezygnować. Za namową Pietrka Jola dalej jednak pozostaje ekspedientką. Niespodziewanie do Więcławskich przyjeżdża ich jedyna córka, Weronika. Zdała wszystkie egzaminy na studiach, jednak radość rodziców nie trwa długo - okazuje się, że Werka jest w ciąży, w dodatku z obcokrajowcem - Chińczykiem Kao Tao. Na domiar złego nie ma zamiaru się z nim pobrać, gdyż wyznaje feministyczne poglądy. Więcławska jest wstrząśnięta i chce namówić córkę do ożenku, dodatkowo zabraniając jej wychodzenia z domu, żeby mieszkańcy Wilkowyj się nie dowiedzieli o nieślubnej ciąży. Między matką i córką wybucha z tego powodu konflikt. Ostatecznie, dzięki pomocy Księdza, udaje jej się namówić Werkę do wzięcia ślubu. Seria 4 Jest współorganizatorką potrójnego ślubu i wesela, w których bierze udział między innymi jej córka. Hadziukowa, która popadła w kłopoty finansowe, prosi ją o pożyczkę. Więcławska ma inny pomysł - namawia ją do utworzenia spółki Wilkowyje Cheese, do której wkrótce dołącza Solejukowa, wnosząc znajomość języków obcych i swój sztandarowy wyrób - pierogi. Na właścicielkę sklepu mianuje Jolę. Seria 5 Spółka Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Solejukowej przeżywa problemy, które biorą się... z sukcesów dwóch ostatnich pań. Podczas jednego ze spotkań dochodzi między wspólniczkami do ostrej kłótni, w efekcie czego wszystkie obrażają się na siebie i spółka przestaje istnieć. Do zgody dochodzi kilka odcinków później, kiedy to panie, wraz z Wioletką postanawiają założyć inny biznes - dom weselny. Robi awanturę mężowi, gdy widzi go siedzącego na ławeczce i pijącego piwo wraz z jej stałymi rezydentami. Wie jednak, że Andrzej ma problemy - nie może wygrać żadnego przetargu, gdyż miał tajny korupcyjny układ z byłym wójtem, a jak wiadomo, nowa pani wójt brzydzi się korupcją. Seria 6 Więcławska, za pośrednictwem Jagny, przymuje nową sprzedawczynię nie dość, że podobnie jak Jagna o ciemniejszej skórze, niż to w Wilkowyjach przyjęte, to jeszcze równie jak Jagna atrakcyjna. Radykalnie zmienia to miejscowe zwyczaje, chłopy garną się do zakupów jak nigdy, a najwyższe półki w sklepie zostają wyczyszczone z towaru. Nagłe zainteresowanie zakupami miejscowych chłopów nie bardzo podoba się kobietom. Więcławska naciskom zmiany sprzedawczyni nie ulega tak długo, dopóki sama nie czuje zagrożenia. Ale gdy to następuje, podejmuje radykalne działania. Namawia męża, aby gdzieś razem wyjechali, bo zajęci są tylko pracą. Po przejrzeniu ofert zagranicznych wycieczek, wspólnie wybierają Hiszpanię. Jednak Więcławski znajduje sposób jak na ten urlop nie pojechać. Hadziukowa zwraca się o pożyczkę do Więcławskiego, ten jednak żąda pomocy wzajemnej. Okazuje się, że chce aby Hadziukowa pojechała razem z jego żoną na te wakacje. Seria 7 Violetka, nad miarę obciążona i dzieckiem i restauracją, zwraca się do Więcławskiej, Solejukowej i Hadziukowej o pomoc w prowadzeniu knajpy U Japycza. Niestety, ich wizja ekskluzywnej restauracji nie pokrywa się z potrzebami lokalnych smakoszy, głównie prostych trunków i pierogów.thumb|Próba przekupstwa Przestraszona nagłym wezwaniem męża przez prokuraturę, ukrywa się u Hadziukowej. Wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Wilkowyj wita księdza proboszcza, który opuścił areszt. Ranczo Wilkowyje Gdy ławkowicze chcą kupić Mamrota na kredyt, Więcławska zdecydowanie odmawia i każe im opuścić sklep. W dalszej części filmu w jej sklepie spotykają się miejscowe kobiety - Wezółowa, Hadziukowa, Solejukowa i dyrektorka. Plotkują na temat Louisa, byłego męża Lucy, będąc nim jednakowo zafascynowane. Cytaty *'"Napalony na ten dworek jak szczerbaty na suchary "' - do Lucy o Wójcie *'"Dziewczyna jak malowanie, a Kusy nie chce."' - o Lucy *'"Ty normalnie, Jolka, taka głupia jesteś, że teraz to już tylko zmądrzeć możesz."' - o Joli *'"Jeszcze trochę i ja będę się od ciebie uczyć!"' - do Joli *'"To angielski jest?" '- do Lucy podczas przesłuchiwania Solejukowej *'"' A jak się żółte urodzi, to po mnie czy po tobie?" '-' '''do męża *"U nas to tylko ksiądz na baby nie lata" - do Wójtowej *"Aż trudno uwierzyć, że on były jest."' - o Louisie, byłym mężu Lucy (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *"'Co mieli zrobić to już zrobili, więcej nie zrobią" - do Więcławskiego o Weronice i Kao *"Pan artysta to na biznesie znać się nie musi, żaden wstyd" '- do Witebskiego gdy spółka Cheese & Pierogi chciała odkupić jego telewizję *'"A to takie prawo jest ,że ja we własnym sklepie krzyżyka powiesić sobie nie mogę"' - do Czerepacha *'"Ja bym tam jeszcze wróciła i mu jeszcze dołożyła żeby lepiej zapamiętał"''' - do kobiet na plebanii o Czerepachu Zobacz też * Andrzej Więcławski * Weronika Więcławska * Kao Tao * Jola * Sklep Więcławskiej * Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o. Kategoria:Postacie